CC003
Color Blind! is the third episode of The Color Challenge!. Originally planned for a September 3rd, 2014 release, it was uploaded on November 3rd, 2014. A remastered version was uploaded on March 27th, 2017. In this episode, the participants play a simple game of tag using magic paintbrushes given to them. Getting touched by the magic paintbrushes will result in the victim losing their colors and be out. As a result of Fuchsia getting immunity from the last episode, she was safe, and with 29 votes, Pink was eliminated, and was the first to be sent to the Colorless Abyss. The winner of the challenge was Yellow. Plot Pre-Episode The Episode starts with Gray and Purple relaxing in a field, where they talk about the sky. Gray asks about a particular cloud that reminded Purple of Greppleberry Cake, her favorite food. After doing this, Purple becomes hungry and decides on Greppleberry Cake. When Gray says that she repeated herself, her earlier statement about Greppleberry Cake was actually to the cloud they say earlier, and not Gray. Afterwards, they were questioned by White if they are going to the Elimination Chamber. Purple was too lazy and had to give an excuse but Gray told her that the entrance is only 20 feet away. Still too lazy, Purple finally budged after Gray tried to offer her Greppleberry Cake. After going down the elevator, Black touched Purple with a paintbrush and she immediately turned white, which angered her. Gray saw this and he gets angry as well. Black explained that this was a magic paintbrush that can turn anyone white. Purple did not understand and White would tell her after the elimination. Purple then replied that she cannot be called "Purple" without her color, so White tells Black to fix her. Black agrees since this was all a prank. The Art of Elimination (Elimination) The elimination begins with White pointing to where The Circles should be and tells The Squares that they are at their first elimination. Blue "was really scared this time" and tries to cling on Red, but tells her to get off. Yellow, meanwhile, is also scared and holds to Pink. She does not really care and sighs. Black relieves everyone by calming them down and that some colors may not be eliminated. White questions about Black being present as a host, but he mentions a quote from White in Episode 2Episode 2 that as long he doesn't screw up, he can stay a host. The TV counts 66 votes that was collected from the last episode, which got White excited. Although, Black walked away from this and Gray tells White to do the votes already. White then tells the viewers about the status of Fuchsia, in which she got immunity from last episode, due to fears that she will get eliminated easily. She then got her prize, a bowling ball, which hit her in the face and threw her towards Brown The Challenge (First Half) Commercial: Cyan's Power Glue The Challenge (Second Half) Post-Challenge Post-Episode Characters The Squares *Red *Blue *Fuchsia *Yellow (Winner of the challenge) *Pink (Eliminated with 29 votes) The Circles *Gray *Purple *Green *Brown *Orange Other Characters *White *Black Minor Characters *Cyan *Lemon (Mentioned) Trivia Center *Prior to the upload of this episode, Timothy uploaded a prank Episode 3 named Painting The Colors White!, which was uploaded on October 26th, 2014. This video was intended to tell progress of the actual Episode 3 and the promotion of [[Color Talk!|''Color Talk!]], a Q&A livestream show. Due to dislikes, it was renamed. *A remastered version was uploaded on March 27th, 2017. Like the last two, there were changes: **Replacement of the intro with ''Promise of the Colors ''(Although with one change to Pink to represent her being eliminated in the episode). **Adding more sound effects to the otherwise SFX-less original. **Full HD **The removal of random faces created for the original (with the notable exception of Purple's during elimination). **The replacement of some scenes, such as the end of Cyan's commercial. **Adding some scenes, such as the eyecatches used in the last episode before and after Cyan's commercial. * This episode is one of the rare cases where random faces are used, even though it is against The Rules of Color Shows to put them on the show. ** Ironically, The Art of Elimination of this episode was sponsored by random faces. **These were removed in the remastered version, except Purple's during elimination. * This episode was delayed exactly 2 months due to external disturbances such as three trips prior to the start of development of this episode (Friday Harbor, Victoria B.C, and Los Angeles) and school impeding the progress of development, making ''Color Blind! ''having the longest delay between the original upload date and the actual upload date since ''Having a Ball!. ** There were many false release dates because of this. First from the original September 3rd upload date to indefinite delay until October 15th due to development of the episode starting to late, then again to indefinite delay until November 2nd due to the episode still being unfinished, then finally to November 3rd due to unfinished SFX and mouth animations. * This episode is unique as a preview has not been uploaded prior to the actual episode upload and original episode upload. This is probably because of the delay between the two dates. * The background in the intro for The Art of Elimination was changed to make more sense though Timothy stated that it was only temporary and the old one used in Relaying on a New Host! will be used. * This is the first episode where Fuchsia shows her bottle of soap since creation. * This episode reveals that Cyan is brothers with Blue. * Pink's voice (or at least her breath) was heard for the first time. * During the commercial, where Cyan shows that the glue has "super strong polymers", a picture of a cyanoacrylate appears. Cyanoacrylate is another name for super glue. * A scene from War de Guacamole and another from, Inanimate Smackdown, Inanimate Insanity episodes were used as a comparison between the Annoying Awaytron 2000 and the Fist Thingy, and an example of contestant voting, respectively. **The former scene was replaced by a simple animation with a short explanation of the prize in the remastered version. * This is the first episode where live action scenes were used. There were two, both were in the commercial for Cyan's Power Glue. The first was a clip from Mighty Putty and the second was created by Timothy Alcid. * This was the last video created in 2014. Errors Due to the rushed nature of the episode, many errors occur throughout the episode, listed over here. Some of these errors remain in the remastered version due to incompatibilities between Timothy's current version of Flash (Flash 8) and the version used to create Episode 3 (Flash CS6). These errors include, but not limited to: * When the camera moves after Gray and Purple stand up, the sky moves faster than the ground. * As in the last episode, Relaying on a New Host!, the mouths don't keep up with the camera due to tweening errors. * The entire episode has the sound off sync by about 8 ms, due to an error during the conversion from a large AVI file to a smaller WMV file. **This was fixed in the remastered version, by the way of direct conversion from SWF to WMV. Category:The Color Challenge! Episodes